


Emerson, Peabody, & Rameses

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-26
Updated: 2004-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a new universe for me that follows canon up to 414.  I made the decision that 414 takes place in June 2004 regardless of the snow.  Melanie's 15 month pregnancy might explain a few things. (g)  This part sets up the situation and while deaths are mentioned they aren't a part of the story but as structures of the universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

August 5, 2075

Officer’s Mess  
Freedom Station  
Luna orbit

“Admiral, I thought that you might find this story interesting.” Lieutenant Garibaldi stated after saluting the man in charge of the United States Space Navy, all four ships and two stations.

“Well give it to me Lieutenant; and wipe that smile off of your face, it isn’t very military.” Answered a gruff senior officer.

“Yes Sir.” Replied a subdued youngster.

The headline on the new edition of the Global Enquirer said it all.

Renowned Author claims his father gave birth 63 years ago.

The picture on the cover was of the late novelist Augustus Peterson and an older man.

“Oh my God he didn’t.” Said in a stage whisper to the Universe in general.

“Didn’t you know about this Admiral?” Asked a confused young officer.

“Dismissed Lieutenant.” Ordered a very strict commander.

“Yes Sir.” Answered a very young officer.

*********

The story inside the tabloid told the story of how Brian Kinney became pregnant and gave birth in 2012.

*********

Six months after his death, in a flyer accident, the publishers of famed author Augustus Peterson have authorized the printing of this story. The forward of the story explains the details of this posthumous piece.

 

To my readers,

I need to explain the following story. I’ve been writing speculative novels and short stories for over 50 years and I hope I’ve earned your trust. I know that you’ll find this account very hard to believe but I feel that it happened since the man who told it to me never lied to me in all of the years I knew him. 

The events of this story occurred during 2011 and early 2012. I turned 11 during this time frame and after being told the story I remembered a few of the details on my own. 

My father’s long time partner, Justin Taylor, told me and my brother, B. Craig Taylor, this story after the death of my father in 2056. I’ve arranged with my publishers that this story will only be printed after my death and after Justin has been dead for at least 5 years. While I believe this story to be true I know that it will stir up a lot of disbelief and I’m a good enough businessman to know that my publishers wouldn’t print it if I’m still alive and writing new fiction.

First you must understand the family I grew up with in order to follow parts of this story. 

My father, Brian Kinney of Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, was a very sexually active gay man until he and Justin became lovers, though he still tricked until the events of this story.

Justin Taylor, the famous artist, and my father met the night I was born. My father feared relationships, so he resisted Justin for as long as he could. Dad told me, on more than one occasion, that try as he might he couldn’t get the little prick off of his ass, of course he had a smile on his face that rivaled one of Justin‘s famous Sunshine smiles when he said it. I can’t put a number to the times I heard some guy on Liberty Avenue talk about the twink that tamed the King. That being said, for as long as I can remember the two were a loving couple much to the dismay of Dad‘s best friend. Though I called him Justin, I always thought of him as a second father. 

My mother was Lindsay Peterson and her long time lover and partner was Melanie Marcus. While the two loved each other they were often unable to live together and I often spent time with Dad and Justin when they were split up. Mom and Mama always managed to get back together; until the next time they would split up. After the second or third time one or the other moved out of their house, Dad would just say “Lesbians”; like that explained everything.

My sister, Jenny Rebecca Marcus, is the daughter of Melanie and Michael Novotny. Michael was my Dad’s best friend, from childhood; if the stories I heard, when I was growing up, were true then he had an unrequited crush on my Dad from the day they met.

My brother, B. Craig Taylor, is the son of Justin and his best friend, Daphne Chanders. Craig is famous as the commander of the first manned American spaceship to reach Mars and to return home. 

All three of us were the results of artificial insemination since all of the parents, except Daphne, were gay. Justin offered to get Daphne pregnant the usual way but she decided that she didn’t want to put him through that much agony again. Daphne liked telling that story much more than Justin liked hearing it.

The following story is true as far as I’m concerned. Over the years I got into the habit of recording most conversations I had in my home so I’m not just relying on my memory for this story. I certainly haven’t saved most of these recordings but I’m sure you’ll understand why I saved this tape after you read the story. As you read the story you’ll realize that I’ve left a lot of side comments in with the actual story. I could’ve edited this material out but this is the way I want this story remembered, as a family discussion.

My Dad died in June of 2056 at the ripe old age of 85. After the funeral Justin, Craig and I got together in my home to remember my Dad’s life. At the time Justin was 73, I was 55, and Craig was 47. Craig’s children were 17, 16, and 12.

*********

Dedicated to my Great-Nephew Augustus “Gussy” Heine

“Brian would’ve appreciated the funeral Pop.”

“Yes, it had no religious connection at all.”

“Thanks boys, but it’ll be a long time before I get over his absence. I’m glad he died peacefully in his sleep after one last bout of love making.”

“You two were still having sex?”

“Yes Gus we were still having sex. We had sex, in one form or another, almost every day that we were together.”

 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Come in.”

“Hi Grandpa, Uncle Gus, Dad we thought we’d say goodnight. Jus and I are going to go to a new underage club that opened up recently on Liberty Avenue. They don‘t have anything like it back home in Nebraska.”

“Daddy they won’t take me, that isn’t fair.”

“Now Daph you know you aren’t old enough to go out this late at night.”

“Well Justin isn’t either.”

“He’s 16 Daph and I trust Michael to watch out for him. But boys I expect you to be in your beds no later than midnight. I also expect you to be in your beds by yourselves.”

“Dad, how could you think something like that on this day of all days?”

“Because I remember being 18 and horny all of the time. Try to be quiet in the morning because I’m sure that Pop, Gus and I’ll be up very late remembering Brian.”

“We’ll be quiet Dad don’t worry. I’m really sorry for your loss Grandpa.”

“Thank you Mikey but you keep a careful eye on my namesake.”

“Grandpa I don’t need Mikey to watch over me, hell I’m bigger than he is. Besides this club doesn’t even have a back room; so how much trouble can I get into?”

“Jus, you may be named after me but you are very much like Brian and you can get into trouble without any problem at all. Remember I’m the one who caught you and Monty in the pool house last summer.”

“What were they doing Grandpa? Was it really bad? Were they smoking?”

“That’s not any of your concern Daph, you wouldn’t want me to tell them what you were doing when Brian walked in on you last winter would you?” Justin whispered to his granddaughter.

“No, goodnight Grandpa, Uncle Gus, Daddy. We’re going to miss Brian too. Come on boys let’s get out of here so that the old folks can talk about the good old days.”

“Well young lady most of them were very good.”

“Night Grandpa.” Daphne then kisses Justin on the cheek and whispers into his ear. “I know that you caught Jus and Monty having sex but he doesn’t know I know and I plan on using it when it best suits me.”

“I guess I know now who really takes after Brian.” Justin whispers back to his granddaughter.

*********

“Now that the young folks are out of our hair. How’re you holding up Justin?”

“As well as can be expected Gus as well as can be expected. It’s amazing that your kids are so grown up Craig. If I didn‘t know better I would think that Mikey is Brian‘s grandson instead of mine. Other than being bigger than I am, Jus is my spitting image. Daph is looking more and more like your mother every year. Have you heard from Daphne lately?”

“She’s in Zimbabwe or she would’ve been here for the funeral. I don’t think she’s ever going to retire.”

“Craig did you get a reply from our bitch of a sister.”

“I didn’t even try Gus. Even if I knew where she was and if she’d agreed to come to the funeral her presence would’ve just caused trouble. I’d like to know what the family did to her that was so bad that she broke off all contact with everyone. I have to admit that I‘ve wondered over the years if we have any nephews or nieces.”

“Boys it’s been almost 30 years since Jenny decided that she’d had enough of queers and dykes. No sense in bothering about spilt milk. If she couldn’t be bothered to come to her father or mother’s funerals there was no way she would’ve come for Brian’s.

“I don’t know who spoiled her worse, Mama, Michael, or Dad but she certainly took advantage of the whole family. I know that Dad hired a detective to find her when Mama died but I don’t know if he found her or not. Hell for all I know the little witch is dead.”

“He found her Gus but whatever she said to Brian was so bad that he gave up on her and wouldn’t tell me what she said. We both felt that her desertion of the family and then Hunter and his girls being killed in that fire sent Michael over the edge. But that was many years ago.”

“I still can’t believe you two were still having sex at your ages.”

“Well believe it Sonnyboy. I don’t even want to imagine how many times we made love over the years. Hell when he put his mind into it he could make me come just by kissing me. 

While Brian gave up on Jenny years ago I’m sure that he would’ve regretted that his other offspring weren’t here for his funeral. While he never said much about it he missed them terribly. I never quite understood that since they almost killed him, but then I never gave birth.”

“What the fuck?”

“Huh?”

“Why’re you two looking at me like that? Don’t you remember the summer and fall when Brian was pregnant? Gus you would’ve been about 10 and Craig you were the one who first figured out what was going on even if you were only a toddler.”

“Pop we know that you miss Brian but what the hell are you talking about. Brian was a man and no matter how many times you fucked him you didn’t get him pregnant. Shit if that was possible you would’ve been pregnant continuously since everyone knows that Brian fucked you 10 times to every time you fucked him.”

“Justin I’ve been writing speculative fiction for a quarter century and I’ve never even considered writing a male pregnancy, since they’re impossible and there’s no possible way to write one believably. Have you been drinking more today than we thought.”

“I’m not drunk and I’m not crazy. Brian was pregnant and gave birth back in ‘12. I suppose I should just tell you the story”

“You really believe that Dad was pregnant?”

“Of course I do, I was there when the birth occurred. I was very afraid that I was going to lose him that night.”

“OK Pop you’ve got my attention, tell the story. But I think I need another drink, Gus do you want anything?”

“No Craig I think I need to hear this story sober.”


	2. Emerson, Peabody, & Rameses

“This all started in August of 2011, actually it started somewhat earlier than that but August is when I first started figuring out that something was going on with Brian. 

One Sunday afternoon the whole gang was at Deb’s for one of our family dinners. Mel and Lindsay had taken the three of you kids to the park. Hunter and his girl friend were on the front porch with Molly. That was something the family had trouble accepting, that Hunter, the teenage hustler was really straight. Mom and Deb were in the kitchen finishing up supper. Mikey, Ted, Emmett and I were in the backyard discussing world events. Ben hadn‘t gotten there yet, since he had to meet with one of his Doctoral candidates at Carnegie Mellon for some reason.”

“Where was Dad?”

“He was upstairs taking a nap.”

“Brian taking a nap, I don’t remember Brian ever taking a nap.”

“Well don’t think the gang didn’t notice either.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Geez Boy Wonder, you two have been together long enough that you don’t have to wear Brian out every night. I don’t remember him ever taking a nap, how many times did he fuck you last night?’

‘Fuck you Michael, besides if anyone should be taking a nap after last night it would be me. I’m the one who did all of the work.’

‘TMI, TMI Justin.’ Emmett said with a big grin.

‘Speak for yourself Em, I want to hear every detail.’ Ted smirked

‘Well Brian taking a nap isn’t the only strange thing happening lately.’

‘What do you mean Teddy?’

‘Emmett haven’t you noticed that Brian is moodier than normal? Now I know that’s hard to judge since he’s always been moody. But lately, at work, no knows what to expect from Brian. One day he’s as bossy as always then the next day he can’t make up his mind about anything. Then on the next day he’s likely to go off in a huff if anyone says anything to him. There have been times, if I didn’t know better, that I expected him to burst into tears when Cynthia snarks at him. Though I have to admit the look she gets on her face when Brian slinks away like a schoolboy, who’s trying not to cry, is something in itself. The most confusing days are when he’s as happy as a lark.’

‘Justin is Brian eating normal at home? I’ve noticed him ordering very strangely at the Diner lately?’

‘Well Mikey I have to admit that he’s eating more than normal but then I’ve been trying to get him to eat a full balanced diet since we’ve been together. I just figured that he finally was listening to me. What’s he ordered at the Diner that was so strange?’

‘He had a double cheeseburger with every condiment known to mankind. Chili French fries with cheese on top, along with onion rings that he dipped in a mixture of ketchup and Worcestershire Sauce were the side dishes to the cheeseburger. He had a Lemonade Smoothie to wash it all down. Then he had a piece of cherry pie with ice cream. He ate every bite and took two lemon bars when he left. He was so intent on eating that he didn‘t even notice me come into the Diner.’

‘I don’t believe it, Brian’s never eaten a meal like that in the 10 years I’ve known him.’

‘I’ve known him even longer and I’d never seen him eat any one of those items let alone the whole mess. Then a day or two later he just asked for a glass of hot water and stirred almost a whole cup of sugar into it. Ma can verify that one, I‘ve never seen her so quiet. She just stood there the entire time he was drinking that sugar water with her mouth hanging open. Then Brian just left like he always does like everything was normal’

‘That explains Brian taking a nap; he’s digesting. I suppose I should go upstairs and take a nap with him; after all he tells me that he can‘t enjoy sleeping if he doesn‘t wake up in my arms. Emmett make sure you call us to supper when it’s ready. Maybe I’ll finally see Brian eat a full meal.’

‘Never fear Sunshine, I want to see Mr. Kinney eat like a normal person as much as the next guy.’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Then a week or two later we were spending an afternoon out around the swimming pool. The three of you kids were playing shark and dolphins and I was playing lifeguard. Why I bothered I don’t know since any of you could out swim me with both hands tied behind your back. Brian was laying out, working on his tan. He was in one of his new swimsuits. In all the years we were together I can’t remember Brian actually going into the water to swim though he bought the latest suits every summer, even the year when the new style was long legged and baggy. Then you got tired of swimming Craig and got out of the water and laid down using Brian as a pillow. That was something everyone in the family was happy about when you outgrew that habit you had, as a toddler, of using anyone and everyone as a pillow since you had a very heavy head.”

“Brian loved me using him as a pillow, who do you think told me to do it in the first place.”

“Anyway you laid there for a while then you asked Brian why he had three heart beats in his stomach?”

“What?”

“The conversation went something like:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Brian why do you have three heartbeats in your stomach?’

‘Craig you must be hearing his stomach grumbling, it’s almost time for supper.’

‘No Pop it’s three heart beats. You can come and listen yourself. There’s a bump bump bump, a ba bump ba bump, and a beep beep beep beep.’

‘Craig you don’t know what you’re talking about you little baby.’

‘Jenny be nice to your brother.’

‘He’s not my brother.’

‘Well I’m your brother and he’s my brother so why don’t you just go bother the frog at the bottom of the pool.’

‘Gus be nice to you sister.’

“Yes Dad, I’m sorry Jenny.’

‘Like I care Gus.’

Then the three of you went to get ready for supper. I went over to Brian intending to put my head on his stomach. But damned if he didn’t grab my hand and pull so that I fell into the water. He then jumped in after me and we started doing what we did so well.”

“I can just imagine what the two of you got up to.”

“Now Gus be nice. After all I walked in on you and your various boyfriends more often than I ever walked in on Pop and Brian.”

“You only walked in on me once.”

“Right and that was one time too many, after that I made a point of not walking in on you. I could’ve done so many more times. Gus didn’t you ever think about locking the door. I have to admit though that the sight of you fucking a guy twice your size was interesting.”

“He wasn’t twice my size and besides I hadn’t gotten my height yet.”

“Gus you were 6’ 1” when you graduated from High School and you’re 6’ 2” now so I don’t think you had much more height to get.”

“OK Craig you win. That guy had to have been the closest to a total bottom that I was ever with. I was a freshman at Pitt and he was on the Panther football team. He was at least 6’ 10 and weighed almost 300 pounds yet all he would do was lay there and let me fuck him into the mattress. It wore thin very quickly.”

“Can I get back to my story?”

“Sure Pop, you and Brian were fooling around in the pool, who’s suit came off first?”

“Neither, before we could get that far we were interrupted.”

‘Will you two quit acting like little boys and come fix supper so I can go home before my bedtime.’

“Did she ever say anything nice to anyone in the family?”

“I’m sure she did Gus but I sure don’t remember it.”

“Now boys Jenny wasn’t that bad.”

“Back to the story Justin.”

“Well with fixing supper and then getting you and Jenny home I forgot about the heartbeats. But over the next several months everyone started noticing Brian’s eccentricities and the fact that he was getting a belly. It wasn’t a big belly but for Brian it was something out of the ordinary yet he didn’t acknowledge it. This from a guy who would work an extra hour on his treadmill because I got him to eat a banana split off of my stomach.”

“I don’t really want to ask Pop do I?”

“Probably not Craig, probably not.”

“But one night after an extremely passionate night of lovemaking I wound up with my head on his stomach. As I lay there I started hearing the three heartbeats just like you had Craig.”

‘Brian do you have anything to tell me?’

‘No Sunshine, not that I know of; what brought that on?’

‘Oh I don’t know, the three heart beats in your stomach maybe?’

‘Fuck, you hear them? That means it’s true and I’m not just imagining things. I guess I knew what happened and I just didn’t want to believe it.’

*****

“Now boys, what comes next surprised the hell out of me and it still surprises me anytime I think about it.”

“Pop what could be more surprising than Brian being pregnant and giving birth?”

“Let me finish and you tell me. I suppose that Brian being pregnant is the most surprising in the scheme of things. But what he told me is very surprising considering it was Brian saying it.”

“Well Justin you have my interest, Dad said some interesting things in his life.”


	3. Emerson, Peabody, & Rameses

‘Justin I’m so sorry for breaking our vows, God is punishing me. I guess my mother was right when she preached that I was going to hell for corrupting you.’

‘Brian what the hell are you talking about? What does any of that have to do with these sounds in your belly?’

‘Sunshine I broke my vows and now God is punishing me by getting me pregnant. I hear them talking to each other and to me when I’m almost asleep. I thought I was just hallucinating but if you hear their heartbeats it has to be true.”

‘What the fuck? How did God get you pregnant? What vows? We’ve never made any vows to each other. Brian are you drunk or high? I thought you agreed to watch that kind of behavior now that the kids are old enough to know what’s going on.’

‘I’m not drunk or high I’m just pregnant by one of God’s angels.’

‘Brian you’re losing me again. What the hell happened, tell me the whole story from the beginning.’

‘Remember that “Rage The Movie” fiasco? When you came back from Hollywood, when the production was stopped, you were so disappointed and while I did everything I could think of to get you out of your funk it wasn‘t enough. I decided that I had to bite the bullet and be the partner you deserved. You showed me how much you loved me all of the time and I never once showed you.’

‘Brian you showed me all of the time, you just couldn’t say the words.’

‘That wasn’t good enough. I vowed that I would only bottom for you just like you only bottomed for me. I know I should’ve given up tricking completely but I was too weak.’

‘How did you know I only bottomed for you, I don’t remember telling you any such thing and I certainly never vowed anything like that to you.’

‘Well Sunshine have you ever bottomed for anyone else? Have you topped anyone else any time lately?’

‘That’s beside the point, lets get back to you being pregnant, and by an angel no less.’

‘Justin you know I’m not religious but what else can the answer be? I’m pregnant and no matter how well you fuck me you can’t get me pregnant. Besides you’ve always worn a condom when you’ve fucked me. So the answer has to be that God is punishing me and he used an angel to do so. I actually remember how it happened.’

‘What? Why didn’t you say something? Getting fucked by an angel, not to mention getting pregnant by one, would make the seven o’clock news, even in Pittsburgh.’

‘Justin be serious. I didn’t realize it at the time. I just thought that I had failed you again and I certainly didn’t want to admit that. I took my vows seriously and then when I let that guy fuck me I couldn’t tell you.’

‘Brian we didn’t exchange any vows so of course you could’ve told me. While I’ve not been happy that you still trick I accept that it’s a part of who you are.’

‘Tricking and getting fucked aren’t the same thing to me Sunshine. I never bottomed much even when I was a twink. Yes even I was a twink once upon a time, for about 2 weeks but I was a twink. You had topped me more times than I had been fucked before I met you by the time you came back from California. Since then only you have topped me except for this one time and you can see the result of that. Who knew it only takes one time to get pregnant by an angel.’

‘Brian you weren’t fucked by an angel. Just tell me what happened.’

‘Sunshine I’m pregnant it had to have been an angel who else could get a man pregnant.’

‘I’m still not buying the idea that you’re pregnant. We’ll have go to a doctor and have you checked out.’

‘I’m not going to a doctor. I’m not going to be made into a media circus. Do you have any idea what it would be like if the world finds out that I’m pregnant. Not going to happen Sunshine.’

‘Tell me the story then we’ll decide what we have to do.’

‘You were out of town for some reason so I decided to work late. I was walking home, around 9, when this guy appeared out of an ally. While the light wasn’t good I could tell he was gorgeous and tall. 

He just looked at me and then he waved for me to come over to him. I couldn’t help myself from walking over and standing next to him and staring up at his beautiful face. He was as much taller than me than I’m taller than you. He was built like a god and I don’t think I’ve ever smelled such a wonderful scent as he emitted. 

The next thing I knew he had picked me up and was kissing the shit out of me. Before I knew what was going on my cock was so hard I thought it was going to split my pants. Then he put me down on my knees and pulled out the most beautiful cock I’ve ever seen. I don’t even want to guess how long it was but it was the longest I’ve ever dealt with. It was so hard I thought it would explode, not like so many of those big dicks that barely get stiff. 

Then it was halfway to my stomach and very soon my stomach was full of semen. He pulled out of my throat put me onto my back removed my pants and started fucking the crap out of me. I expected his dick to start coming out of my mouth his strokes were so long. Then he filled my colon with semen too. I didn’t know that someone could produce so much in such a short time. Then he picked me up from the ground, pulled my pants up, kissed me again and then disappeared into the ally. Listening to this it sounds like I was raped but I tell you Sunshine I wanted everything he did to me and I wanted more. I don’t know why, I should’ve been outraged since he never said a word to me and he certainly didn’t ask for permission to kiss me let alone fuck me.’

‘Brian why didn’t you tell me or someone about this, he did rape you and something should’ve been done about it.’

‘He didn’t rape me if I wanted it, even if I don’t know why I wanted it. But Sunshine I really didn’t believe that it happened; I thought it was a dream. Then several weeks ago I started having these funny dreams where 3 voices were talking to each other and to me. They really aren’t talking it’s more of an emotional connection but it comes across as words. Again I thought it was just a dream. Now that both you and Craig have heard heartbeats I have to admit that I’m pregnant and that the father was an angel sent by God to punish me.’

‘God didn’t send an angel to punish you and you aren’t pregnant. We’ll find a doctor who can check you out and who won’t talk. There has to be a doctor amongst your tricks that you trust.’

‘Let me think about it Justin, you know I don’t know names let alone careers of my tricks. 

Justin now that I’ve thought about it the idea of being pregnant isn’t really that bad, you and I will raise them; we’ll just tell people we adopted them. Sunshine why’re you looking at me like that?’

‘How do you expect me to look at you? You’ve convinced yourself that you’re pregnant, by an angel, and that we’re going to raise them and people will accept the notion that we adopted triplets.’

‘Emerson, Peabody, and Rameses will be the perfect children Justin after all they have an angel for a father and me for a mother. Sunshine close your mouth before a fly gets inside.’

‘Brian you’re scaring me. Emerson, Peabody and Rameses, where did that come from?’

‘I have to name our children Justin and those three names just seem to fit. Two boys and a girl, Gus and Craig will be delighted to have younger siblings, Jenny probably will have a fit but then that girl would have a fit about the Sun coming up in the morning if anyone would pay attention while she had it.’

“That’s it boys, Brian Kinney thinking one minute that he was hallucinating and then next that he was being punished by God and the next making plans on raising his triplets. I tell you it scared me at the time and it still does when I think about it. But he never once doubted that he was pregnant by an angel again. As much as I loved him then and ever since I got so sick of hearing about Emerson, Peabody, and Rameses I almost left him.”

“What?”

“You don’t mean that!”

“Of course I never seriously thought about leaving Brian but a guy can only take so much about the perfect children of an angel and the ideal mother. He always referred to himself as their mother and nothing I said during the next several months changed his mind about an angel getting him pregnant.”

“Justin this really is a story and you’re shitting us; right?”

“No all of this really happened and the really good stuff hasn’t happened yet. Let me finish the story.

Brian convinced himself he was pregnant and that the triplets talked to him. Like I said earlier he put on some weight but nothing dramatic. If anyone dared to say anything about his weight gain he just looked at them like they were crazy and no one in the family has ever been able to stand up to that stare.”

“Don’t I know it, he gave me that look one time when I was 15 and I confessed to every sin imaginable even the ones I wasn’t guilty of doing. After I finished he just grinned and said that he only wanted to know why I had used the last of his shampoo.”

“Craig I didn’t know you were guilty of any sins.”

“Shut up Gus.”

“It was amazing that for hallucinations, and I truly wanted to believe that they were hallucinations, the triplets had distinct personalities. That should’ve told me something but I wanted the whole situation to be a dream. Emerson was the adventurous one who didn’t worry about consequences, Peabody did nothing but worry about consequences, and Rameses was the dreamer of the three.”

“How did you know this, Pop?”

“Brian would tell me what he thought they were telling him. As far as I know he never spoke of them to anyone but me, at the time or since but he was so proud of them that he was constantly telling me what they had said. I was still hoping it was a dream but that was a forlorn hope.”

“Examples Justin, we need examples. I still don’t believe that this happened but what the hell’ we’ve spent this much time we might just as well hear the rest.”

“Emerson wanted to experience everything possible through Brian’s senses. It was all Peabody and I could do to talk Brian out of sky diving once Emerson put it into his mind. They compromised by driving at 90 miles per hour with the top down on the car.

Rameses dreamed of going to space, Brian was convinced that he communicated that dream to you Craig when you decided years later that you wanted to be an astronaut.

Peabody convinced Brian that he had to quit fucking me since it disrupted them in their location in Brian’s abdomen. Then once she figured out that not fucking me made Brian unhappy she relented and told him it was ok to let Papa (me) fuck him since that didn’t bother them. That kind of made me happy when Brian told me that the triplets called me Papa, of course I was still hoping that they were nothing but a dream. While I always liked fucking Brian it did get overwhelming to have to do it every night for two months especially since during that time he never fucked me. I’m glad that we raised you kids so that I can talk to you about my sex life. I can’t even imagine my father talking this frankly with me or Molly about his sex life.”

“I don’t know about Gus but I never even considered that anyone would have a problem talking about their sex life in front of their parents or children since as far as I can remember all of you did talk about your sex lives in front of me. Though I do have to admit that when I overheard Mikey and Jus one day it did throw me for a loop for a few minutes.”

“What were they talking about that would throw America’s most famous astronaut for a loop?”

“Gus, it was mainly Jus bragging to his older brother how he had lost his virginity first. Jus was going on an on about how he had bagged the captain of the football team. What is it about the gay members of this family and older football players? It didn’t really bother me that Jus had fucked another boy but that he was old enough to use his dick for something besides pissing. Of course I walked in on Jus and Monty a few months later and while I’m no expert I think my little boy is going to give his grandfather Brian’s reputation some real competition.”

“What would you expect from my spitting image Craig? But back to the story, in early February 2012 the triplets decided it was time to be born. Brian and I had been asleep for only an hour or so, after I fucked him into the mattress for the third time that day, it was amazing how being pregnant made Brian Kinney even hornier than usual. He awoke with a start and woke me up by pushing me out of the bed. To be fair he didn‘t do it on purpose he was just in so much pain that he couldn‘t control his legs and when they spasmed they pushed me over the edge.”

‘Brian what the fuck’s going on?’

‘The triplets are going crazy. They’re screaming in my head. I can’t understand what they’re saying and one of them is chewing on me.’

‘Brian we have to go to the hospital now. If whatever is in you is causing you pain we have to do something about it.’

‘You know how I feel about that Sunshine, I’m not going to be made into a media circus, and if I die then you’ll take care of the triplets for me.’

‘Brian I’m not going to let you die, I’ll pick you up and carry you if I have to. Get out of bed and get some clothes on we’re going to the ER now.’

‘I’m not doing it and you know full well that you can’t carry me more than 10 feet.’

“I was going to argue some more when I heard a crash coming from the front room. Craig you were spending the night with your mother, for some reason, so I knew it wasn’t you. Before I could do anything about it the cause walked into the room, or I suppose I should say skittered in.”

“What the fuck does that mean Pop?”

“The grandparents of the triplets had busted down the front door and had come to our bedroom to help with the birth of the babies.”

“Why did you say skittered? That certainly isn’t a normal way of expressing that someone entered into a room.”

“Well it is if they’re 4 foot tall wingless wasps.”

“Oh shit, Pop you really are pulling our chains with this story.”

“NO I’m not, Brian didn’t get pregnant by an angel after all; he got pregnant by a runaway alien.


	4. Emerson, Peabody, & Rameses

*Be calm Starlight we have come to help our grandchildren to be born without killing their host*

‘What’s going on? How do I understand what you’re saying? What the fuck are you? I haven’t had anything to drink in days and I don’t do drugs anymore so I know that I’m not hallucinating. But you can’t be real, there aren’t 4 foot tall wasps in Pittsburgh.’

*We are the parents of the child who injected your mate with the nymphs growing inside him. You understand me because I am of the Talker clan of my species. The Talkers have the ability to communicate with our minds; the strength of this ability varies amongst members of my clan. My mate’s ability is very weak compared to mine and can only communicate with the nymphs and others of our species telepathically but is unable to communicate with aliens. Our child, the injector of the nymphs, is one of the most powerful of the Talkers, which is why the betrayal of the clan was so hurtful.*

‘I still don’t think you’re real, but Brian’s pregnant and I suppose some alien insect injecting nymphs into his body makes more sense than his getting pregnant by an angel of God.’

*Much of what you just thought Starlight made no sense to me. That is the problem with telepathic communication between species; some things are simply out of the experience of one or the other of the species and simply don’t transfer from one to the other. Also some ideas will translate to similar situations but not the exact position, which can lead to confusion.*

“I guess I have to believe that you’re real. What’re you doing here and are you going to help Brian?’

*We came as soon as we could after the nymphs started sending a strong enough signal for us to follow. Be not afraid for yourself or your mate; all of this is normal for our kind. 

My mate tells me to tell you the truth Starlight. Normally non-sentient livestock, that have been bred for the process, carry our children. Since your mate is not of that species we have to direct the nymphs in their attempt to leave the host so as to reduce the likelihood of the process killing your mate.*

‘What the fuck does that mean? Is Brian going to die? If letting them being born normally is going to kill Brian then I’ll take him to the hospital and have them surgically removed. I know that Brian has grown attached to Emerson, Peabody, and Rameses but I won’t sacrifice him for them.’

*We understand your position Starlight but my mate, who is a healer amongst my kind, tells me that it would be fatal for your mate if you were to do that. The nymphs have to remove their connections to your mate in order to prevent his internal organs from being torn apart. My mate will direct the nymphs to a section of your mate’s body where they will do the least damage in their exit from his body. My mate will then be able to close the exit wound. After we have left, with the nymphs, then you can take your mate for medical care if you feel the need. We must hurry though since the soldier ship that brought us to your planet can only prevent your military from locating our shuttle for a short period of time. It would not be good for your military to find us.*

‘Tell your mate to get started then I don’t want Brian to hurt any more than he already is and for no longer than necessary.’

***

“While the bug and I were discussing what was going on I could see that Brian was in terrible pain but in his way he was fighting to not cry out. His stomach was writhing in a very odd way, which I supposed was caused by the nymphs trying to chew their way out. After awhile he suddenly fell into a deep sleep.”

 

‘What happened to Brian?’

*The process has started, the largest of the nymphs has begun to chew its way out, and the others will follow behind so there will only be one hole. My mate found the sleep center in his brain and activated it so that he won‘t have to be conscious of the pain caused by the breakout of the nymphs.*

‘How long is this going to take?’

*It shouldn’t take long, if the nymphs follow the instructions of my mate. Sometimes they balk at leaving the host.*

‘Tell me how this happened, maybe that will take my mind off of Brian’s pain.’

*It isn’t a long tale Starlight but one that happens too often on every planet that has sentient life.*

‘Tell me the story then, why would an alien come to Earth and inject its nymphs into my lover?’

*As I told you earlier, our child is a very strong Talker but is also very young. He is barely old enough to mate and like too many such youngsters chose to ignore the sage advice of his parents. Like many youngsters he didn’t want to admit that we knew more about the Universe than he did. He also didn’t like the idea of waiting to mate with the partner my mate and I had picked out for him. So he ran off with a totally inappropriate person and became fertilized by the scoundrel who then abandoned him in a rundown slum on the far side of our planet. Rather than admit error our child managed to steal an interstellar ship. As I mentioned our child is a very strong Talker and was able to convince the crew of the ship that they should follow the orders to come to this planet. Once here our child had no problem making your mate think what was necessary to allow the injection of the nymphs to happen. Our child then returned to our planet and to our home. We eventually were able to find out the whole story and we came here as soon as we could to rescue our grandchildren. Our child truly regrets putting your mate into danger.*

***

“Just then a hole opened in Brian’s abdomen, with a surprisingly little amount of blood, and this squishy white slug slithered out soon to be followed by two more slightly smaller slugs. The other bug quickly wrapped the slugs up in some type of fabric it had brought with it and then it started chewing on the hole in Brian, at least it looked like it was chewing, but I could see that the hole was closing up.”

***

*Starlight, my mate tells me that everything is going well and that he will soon finish the repair of the hole. We will then take the nymphs and leave. We regret that our child put your mate in danger. He will wake soon; tell him that we are very grateful for his care of our grandchildren. Tell him that the Talker clan of the Farathu will honor him and his descendents. My mate tells me that I talk too much, even with my mind, and that we must depart.*

‘Wait I have some questions that I would like answered.’

*Ask quickly Starlight, since I dare not stay much longer since the soldier ship informs us that their blocker is about to fail.*

***

“Well Pop what questions did you ask? What were the answers? Do you really expect us to believe this story?”

“Craig, who pushed the most for you to become an astronaut and supported you in your career at every stage, didn’t you ever wonder about that support?”

“It was Brian, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Simple, he wanted you to meet with his children, he always thought that Rameses influenced you in your desire to go to space.”

“How would a supposed nymph in his belly have influenced me?”

“Didn’t you lie with your head on Brian’s belly?”

“I guess if I admit that the whole alien story is possible then I have to admit that I could have been influenced by a telepathic nymph living in the belly of my father’s homosexual lover.”

“You still haven’t told us the final questions you asked the bug Justin.”

“I asked him why he used male pronouns for his child that had injected the nymphs into Brian instead of female pronouns.”

“I thought you just goofed when you said he and his Pop.”

“No I didn’t goof but I sure didn’t expect the answer I got.”

“What was the surprising answer?”

“That his species only has one sex, they just have divergent roles based on the hormones released during their sex acts.”

“Huh?”

“What the fuck, Justin, does that mean?”

“Basically that when they have sex hormones are released that causes either an ovum or sperm to be produced. The only real difference between the two is that the ovum accepts the sperm. When fertilized eggs are produced they have to be injected into a host organism to further develop. There is just enough stored energy in the zygote to allow it to connect to the systems of the host. Whichever of the participants gets the zygote can keep it in their body for a few weeks before it has to be injected into the host. It’s possible for both to produce ova or sperm, which means no fertilization, takes place. They have charlatans that promise products that will insure the production of ova or sperm but only the desperate actually believe those claims. Of course even if ova and sperm are produced that doesn’t always result in a zygote and they don’t have to inject the nymphs into a host. That’s the main way they control their population, simply not taking that final step. While telepathy might not be the perfect form of communication it certainly is a very fast form. I got all of those details in just a few seconds as the bugs, with the nymphs, departed the room.”

“Justin I don’t want to believe this story but I can’t help myself, you’ve never lied to me in over 50 years so why should you start today. What did Dad say when you told him that he wasn’t pregnant by an angel?”

“I didn’t have to tell him anything, Peabody told him everything before he was put to sleep. She also told him, I know that she was a he but Brian always thought of her as a her, that they would try to come back some day but they probably wouldn’t be able to do so. What surprised me over the years was that while Brian would talk to me about this situation he wouldn’t talk about it to anyone else.”

“I don’t think you can blame him Pop. Not even Mikey would’ve believed in aliens, super heroes yes, but aliens no.”

“Wait a minute Justin, what was so wrong with the guy that the nymph’s father mated with, that he had to leave his planet and then inject his nymphs into Dad? Shit it’s hard to talk about two males having offspring and keep the pronouns straight.”

“You boys aren’t going to believe the answer.”

“If we believe the idea that Brian was pregnant, by an alien, then why wouldn’t we believe the reason that the alien ran away from home?”

“Because it’s too ironic.”

“I know I’m repeating myself, but what the fuck, Justin, does that mean?”

“Not only was the unacceptable partner not of the Talker clan, a very big ‘not done’ in proper society, he was also way too old for the son of the bugs.”

“What the hell did Dad have to say about that little fact?’’

“Nothing, he just gave me a Sunshine smile.”


End file.
